I'll Still Have Me
by Taomio
Summary: Kita baru saja mencapai akhir kita. Aku akan melihat dirimu di bagian diriku mulai sekarang. Pada siapa aku saat itu. MarkChan/Markhyuck/Mark Lee/Haechan/Lee Donghyuck/GS/DLDR.


Suara air mendidih membuyarkan lamunanku.

Sejak kapan?

Segera kumatikan kompor, mengambil dua cangkir kecil, membuat kopi seperti rutinitasku setiap pagi di tujuh tahun belakangan ini. Rutinitas baru di tiga puluh dua tahun hidupku.

Aku tersenyum melihat dua cangkir kopi yang ada di meja kecil ini. Kenangan bagaimana aku bisa menyukai kopi terselip begitu saja di dalam otakku.

Mark Lee. Suamiku.

Pria kaku dan juga sinting. Aku mengenalmu secara tidak sengaja di kedai kopi. Kau mengingatnya kan?

Seperti yang kukatakan di awal. Meminum kopi di pagi hari termasuk rutinitas baru di dalam hidupku belakangan ini. Aku bukan penggemar kopi sebelum bertemu denganmu, kau tahu benar itu. Lagipula dulu temanku yang memaksaku untuk datang kesana, alasan ingin mencoba keluar dari rutinitas membosankan kami tentunya. Tapi tentu bukan itu alasan sebenarnya. Aku tahu dia ingin bertemu dengan seseorang. Sungguh bodoh jika sahabatku itu menganggap aku tidak tahu maksud ajakannya.

Kau melihatku, tapi mengabaikanku. Kau itu rendah perhatian sekali akan lingkungan disekitarmu. Kau punya duniamu sendiri yang tenang.

Aku mendekatimu. Bosan berada di lingkaran percakapan yang bahkan sedikit sekali melibatkan aku. Tentu yang kumaksudkan adalah sahabatku dengan pria yang memikat hatinya. Biarkan mereka dalam dunia romantisme yang tengah mengelilingi mereka. Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali.

"Hai." Aku memberanikan diri menyapamu. Tidak ada jawaban, kau hanya melihatku sekilas kemudian kembali berkutat dengan buku tebalmu.

"Aku boleh duduk disini?"

Aku menahan senyumku. Sedikit kesal dengan responmu yang tidak berarti.

"Aku artikan iya. Terima kasih." Aku duduk bersamamu, terserah jika kau merasa tidak nyaman. Aku tertarik dengan apa yang kau baca sedari tadi.

"Kau suka astronomi?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi ketika dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang kau baca.

Kau menutup bukumu, kemudian memandangku dengan tatapan yang bahkan tak bisa kuartikan dengan jelas. Marah, heran, kesal, bingung? Aku tidak bisa menerka sama sekali. Kau itu minim ekspresi sejak dulu.

"Aku juga punya buku itu dirumah." Ucapku membelah keheningan di antara kita.

Lalu kau kembali membuka bukumu, melanjutkan kegiatan membacamu yang terusik olehku. Membiarkan aku hampir mati akan suasana senyap di antara kita, yang ada hanya suara lembaran buku dan suara ketukan sepatu _converse_ ku yang tak bisa berhenti bergerak di bawah sana. Kau tahu sendiri aku ini tipe orang yang aktif. Suasana seperti ini tentu terasa seperti neraka bagiku.

Bolak balik aku keluarkan ponselku. Menghidupkan, melihat notifikasi, memainkan layar dan kemudian menguncinya. Siklusnya hampir sama seperti itu selama seperempat jam. Menyibukkan diri. Tidak ingin menganggu dirimu lagi.

Dua kopi datang. Aku memang memesan kembali. Tidak mungkin aku duduk di sebuah kedai kopi tanpa kopi kan?

Kau memandangku jengah bercampur heran.

"Kutraktir. Karena telah membagi bangku." Cengiran khasku keluar. Berharap bisa meluluhkanmu saat itu.

"Aku tidak minum Americano."

Aku tercengang. "Kenapa?" tanyaku hampir tidak percaya.

"Kadar kafeinnya terlalu tinggi. Aku punya asam lambung." Jawabmu masih dengan berkutat pada bukumu. Aku sangat suka astronomi tapi tidak sampai mengabaikan orang yang mengajakku bicara seperti ini?! Kau tidak pernah masuk ke kelas kesopanan ya?!

"Tidak mengapa. Aku bisa meminumnya sekaligus." Kutarik gelasmu, kemudian menenggak kopimu. Mencoba membuat mulutku penuh dengan kopi yang panas. Lagipula hari ini memang dingin sekali. Dua gelas _hot americano_ akan sangat membantu menghangatkan tubuhku.

Kau melipat tanganmu, memandangku heran.

"Kau bukan penyuka kopi ya?"

"Hah?" tentu aku bingung saat itu, darimana kau tahu? Aku memang lebih suka cokelat panas atau teh hangat ketimbang kopi.

"Asal kau tahu saja. Cara minum kopi yang benar adalah menyesapnya, kemudian mendiamkannya di lidah, lalu merasakan kandungan rasa apa saja yang ada dalam kopi itu."

Dahiku menekuk, sedikit kesal karena baru tahu akan informasi ini. Lagipula kenapa kau menegurku? Itu tidak sopan! Itu melukai harga diriku, terang saja.

Aku mengedikkan bahu, mencoba tidak peduli. "Memangnya itu harus?" komentarku.

"Dan kau bisa saja sakit perut setelah ini." Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku tahu itu memang pertanyaan retoris. Tapi sepertinya kau tetap ingin bersikukuh akan topik menyebalkan ini. Tahu tidak sih kalau kau sudah melukai harga diriku?

"Terima kasih nasehatnya." Aku hentikan pembicaraan ini. Cukup disini. Aku rasa aku tidak butuh informasi tambahan lagi.

Dan yah kau harus tahu kalau setelah itu hubunganku tidak begitu baik padamu. Kau meninggalkanku kesan pertama yang sedikit buruk. Tapi entah kenapa setelah itu takdir sepertinya senang sekali mempermainkan kita. Ada saja momen dimana kita saling melihat dan saling mengabaikan. Beberapa bulan kemudian, aku harus berdamai dengan diriku sendiri karena dosen faforitku memasangkanku denganmu untuk pekan karya ilmiah astronomi! Sungguh sial. Aku mengumpat tiada henti dalam hati saat itu, tapi ku tak bisa menolak. Sesungguhnya aku tentu tidak ingin di cap buruk oleh dosenku ini dengan menolaknya.

Hampir selama tiga minggu aku bergelut dengan projek ini bersamamu, menghabiskan setiap pagi dan malam bersamamu. Kau itu memang sedikit sinting. Aku bahkan beberapa kali tidur di apartemenmu demi projek ini. Tapi jika aku boleh jujur, aku merasa aman bersamamu. Karena kupikir kau gay!

Setiap pagi kau membuat secangkir kopi arabica atau kopi-kopi lain yang rendah kafein. Aku membiarkanmu. Kau juga tidak menawariku, dan lagipula aku juga tidak terbiasa minum kopi setelah bangun tidur. Lebih baik air putih kan?

Hingga akhirnya di hari berikutnya, entah kenapa kau sering membuat dua kopi. Tepat seperti dugaanku, itu untukku. Setidaknya aku tahu kau masih sedikit waras tentang ini, maksudku tentang kesopanan dalam bergaul. Dan yah mungkin karena itu aku jadi sering meminum kopi di pagi hari. Membuat rutinitas baru secara tidak kusadari.

Pada suatu hari, kuberanikan diriku untuk bertanya padamu di sela pekerjaan kita yang membosankan. Sepertinya itu satu hari tepat sebelum karya ilmiah kita dipublikasikan di depan umum.

"Maaf jika pertanyaanku mengganggumu. Tapi apakah kau..." aku menggantungkan suaraku, menimbang-nimbang apakah pertanyaanku ini benar. "seorang gay?"

Kau masih sibuk dengan berkas kita. Esok adalah pemublikasian karya ilmiah kita. Tentu banyak yang perlu dipersiapkan. Tapi aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk menanyakannya. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau begitu biasa saja ketika kita tidur bersama, atau saat berbagi barang bersama, atau saat handukmu kupakai untuk mandi, atau saat kau meminjamiku pakaianmu, atau hal-hal yang lain yang seharusnya dipikirkan beberapa kali untuk dilakukan.

"Lupakan saja. Itu memang tidak penting." Kesal karena kau terus diam dan lebih memilih bercinta dengan pekerjaan tanpa henti.

"Iya, aku gay."

Aku terpengarah akan jawabanmu yang datar begitu, lurus tanpa ada belokan sama sekali disuaramu! _What the_?!

"Ah. Pantas saja!" aku bahkan sedikit berseru mengatakannya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku haus." Itu hanya alibi saja! Mana mungkin aku tidak canggung setelah mendengar jawabanmu yang sangat meyakinkan itu?!

Aku bahkan baru akan mengangkat pantatku dari karpet hangat ini, dan kau menarikku! Membawaku dalam ciuman yang pendek namun begitu dalam.

Kita saling berpandangan. Aku masih kaget dan tidak bisa menerka sama sekali ekspresi dalam wajahmu. Tapi aku berani bersumpah kau sepertinya tersenyum menyeringai padaku kan?!

" _Think twice_."

Dan kau meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah itu!

Aku memegang dadaku, mencoba menghentikan dentuman jantungku yang sudah seperti jika aku mengonsumsi kopi tinggi kafein secara berlebihan.

Demi apapun! Aku bahkan tidak bisa menatap matamu setelah kejadian itu. Dan kau tampak biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan saat nama kita diumumkan sebagai pemenang, kau menggandengku dan merangkulku tanpa henti di panggung, membiarkan aku mati-matian menahan jantungku untuk tidak lepas dari tempatnya.

Aku mencoba melupakannya, maksudku kejadian itu. Tapi entah kenapa kau malah tambah sering berada disekitarku!

Katakan padaku bagaimana aku bisa menyingkirkannya, kejadian itu dan menyingkirkanmu?!

"Menikah denganku."

"Apa?" aku mendengarnya, tapi aku ingin memastikan lagi apa benar itu yang kau katakan.

"Aku hanya menerima jawaban 'ya'." Dengan wajah yang hampir sedatar jalan tol, kau mendorong kotak kecil kehadapanku.

Air ludahku bahkan tersangkut di tenggorokan. "Tunggu, ada yang salah disini." Aku menatapmu dengan ekspresi panik.

"Kesalahan disini adalah jika kau mengatakan 'tidak'."

Aku memejamkan mataku tidak habis pikir. Kupegangi dahiku. Mendadak pening akan lamaran paling aneh ini. Aku memang menyukaimu. Tapi kita bahkan belum menjalin hubungan dan orang yang kewarasannya melebihi batas normal ini memintaku untuk menikah dengannya secepat ini?! Orang yang kelebihan kewarasan itu kau Mark Lee!

Aku tertawa setiap kali mengingatnya, kemudian menyesap kopiku yang tadi kubuat.

Aku menanyakan kewarasanku setiap saat! Kenapa aku menerima lamaranmu yang tidak waras? Dan kini aku harus terjebak hidup bersamamu sampai akhir hayat.

Kupandangi bangku kosong didepanku. Cangkirnya masih belum tersentuh. Uapnya bahkan sudah menghilang, kopi itu sudah mendingin. Aku tersenyum kecil.

Aku seharusnya tidak kembali ke momen itu, tapi aku pikir kau juga akan melakukannya. Aku terus berputar-putar, karena aku pikir kau juga akan melakukannya.

Mungkin di lain kehidupan, semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik-baik saja. Dan hal-hal yang membuat ini semakin sulit akan melewati kita. Tidak ada mimpi buruk untuk bangun. Aku tahu aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang buruk ketika pagi datang. Tapi kau yang selalu ada dalam pikiranku.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir dua kali. Karena kau adalah nomor satu bagiku. Aku menempatkanmu pertama karena kau adalah satu-satunya dipikiranku.

Tidak ada lagi kopi rendah kafein bersama. Tidak ada lagi rokok. Tidak ada lagi pertengkaran bodoh tentang masakanmu. Tidak ada lagi candaanmu yang tidak lucu. Tidak ada lagi hari penuh buku di kamar kita.

Sekarang rahasiaku hanya tinggal bersamaku. Semua orang tahu aku kesal dan biru, mereka bahkan tidak perlu menanyakannya. Mereka tahu aku percaya pada kita. Dan tidak ada alasan untuk berbicara buruk. Kita baru saja mencapai akhir kita. Aku akan melihat dirimu di bagian diriku mulai sekarang. Pada siapa aku saat itu.

Bahkan jika aku terjatuh ketika kau tidak berada disampingku. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Berbahagialah disana.

 _If i don't have you. At least i'll still have me._

.

.

.

Lagi pengen menye-menye :'3

Dari kemaren pengen buat _genre angst_. Dan lagunya _Cyn – I'll Still Have Me_ berhasil ngasih gue inspirasi dahsyat T.T apalagi liat video klipnya. Dijamin langsung menye-menye lah. Kalau masih kurang, liat _Frances – Don't Worry About Me_. Gue sesenggukan pas nonton video klip lagu itu.

Gue saranin sik baca ini pakek dua lagu itu. Tapi ya senyamannya kalian ajah sik.

Gue kasih _spoiler_!

 _Mark dead and that's the end._


End file.
